The invention relates to a core drilling machine, comprising a stand part for fixing the core drilling machine to a component, and comprising, on the stand part, a guide along which a core drilling unit is carried in a movable manner, the stand part having a stand housing, on an outside face of which the guide is carried, and the core drilling unit having an elongate machine housing, which is carried so as to be movable along the guide by means of a slide, and comprising a cable, which is routed from the stand part to the core drilling unit.
Such a core drilling machine is known, for example, from EP 0 554 017 A1. In that case, the cable runs from the stand part to an end of the slide, on which the core drilling unit is carried, in a relatively extensive loop.
A disadvantage in that case is the cable routing, which is liable to damage and/or is subject to a very high kinking load.